


Through the Gate

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Limerick, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A Stargate inspired Sonnet





	Through the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> We had to write a Sonnet in my Creative Writing Workshop class - inspired by a charactter - historical, political, fictional, etc.... that was important to us...
> 
> Well she asked for it - this is what I came up with. LOL 

**Through the Gate**

His finger touched the event horizon.  
The shimmering circle of dancing light.  
Strong hands propelled him through to the next world,  
his stomach lurched and he shut his eyes tight.  
Intense cold stole it's way through his body,  
freezing his spine and infusing his mind

Shock receded, the spinning room focused,  
familiar odors permeated his nose.  
The aromas called forth times forgotten,  
Images of Egypt, his childhood home.  
His gaze settled upon his objective,  
he walked toward it, his heart in his throat.  
How could he tell them he'd been wrong, they were  
Trapped in this strange world, by symbols unknown.

 

          



End file.
